


Три с половиной года

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: – Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать мне? – парень по прозвищу Ногицуне, Стайлз, щурит глаза, ожидая от Дерека ответа.– Разумеется. – Дерек делает несколько широких шагов вперёд, оказываясь вплотную к Стайлзу, чтобы выдохнуть ему в губы: – Я хочу тебя.





	Три с половиной года

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

　 　– До встречи, Райдзю₁, – высокий темноволосый мужчина кивает второму, а после заходит в бар. 

　 　На улице полночь, прохладный ветер гуляет меж узких улочек города, вывески тихо шуршат, а слабый свет редких фонарей освещает пустую дорогу. 

　 　Дерек прячет руки в карманы кожанки и медленно двигается вперёд, наслаждаясь спокойствием. В их районе тишина и мир, хотя это только временно. Так, лишь затишье перед бурей. C якудза конкурирует крупнейшая мафиозная группировка США, желающая захватить район и перенять их покупателей, и она давно не являла себя миру. Вскоре случится что-то ужасное, он чувствует это нутром. 

　 　Дерек всё ещё не верит, что ему так повезло. Он смог стать членом Кодзики₂ – на данный момент крупнейший якудза, действующий в Америке, Японии, Корее, Китае и Таиланде. Ему просто охренеть как повезло оказаться в группировке живым и целым. 

　 　Потребовались годы, чтобы добиться расположения и доверия, выполнить кучу грязной работы, измазать руки в крови не то, что по локоть, по самую голову и вообще окунуться и искупаться в ней. Но вот, спустя столько лет, он камбу-ацукай₃ самого Дзока-но сансин₄. 

　 　Дерек даже не жалеет, что прыгнул под машину ради такого и сломал ногу. Если бы тогда на босса не ехал автомобиль, он бы точно не стал тем, кем является сейчас. Зато теперь Дерек в самой верхушке, и у него есть возможность участвовать в переговорах и торговых отношениях. Чёрт, да как же ему повезло. 

　 　Дерек шагает по улице, осматриваясь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не следует за ним. Садится на скамейку на остановке и мельком осматривает пожилого мужчину, сидящего рядом. Несколько машин проезжают мимо, освещая дорогу жёлтым и белым светом, и уносятся вдаль, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме быстро растворяющегося клубка дыма. 

　 　Вскоре подъезжает потрёпанный маленький автобус, покрытый потрескавшейся краской, и мигает наполовину перегоревшей надписью с названием конечной станции. 

　 　Дерек оплачивает билет помятыми купюрами, садится в конце салона и смотрит в окно, игнорируя ещё пятерых пассажиров. Считает редкие фонари, рассматривает тёмные силуэты деревьев и равнины полей и лугов. 

　 　Автобус проезжает несколько десятков миль, люди выходят на пустых остановках, время близится к полуночи. Вдалеке мелькают посёлки и деревни, в окнах домов горит свет. 

　 　Дерек расслаблен, несмотря на то, куда он едет и зачем. Поднимается с сидения , сжимая рукой холодный металлический поручень, выходит на пустой тёмной остановке и смотрит вслед уезжающему автобусу. 

　 　Райдзю стоит на перекрёстке, только один фонарь слабо горит, пока второй лишь жалко помигивает. Он ёжится, горбясь и засовывая руки в карманы, и шагает по влажной траве, вдыхая прохладный свежий воздух. Ближайшая отсюда деревня в пятнадцати милях, вокруг ни души, следующий автобус приедет только через четыре часа. 

　 　Дерек шагает через густые заросли деревьев и кустов по видимой только ему тропе, чтобы выйти к своей цели. В темноте плохо видно, куда ступать, но он пройдёт этот путь и с закрытыми глазами, потому что уже сотни раз плутал тут раньше. И, наконец, среди деревьев виднеется полуразвалившийся дом, перекошенный набок, с дырой в дряхлой крыше. 

　 　Дерек осторожно приоткрывает старую хлипкую дверь и тихо проходит внутрь. В помещении можно разглядеть силуэты пыльной трухлявой мебели только благодаря слабому свету луны, пробирающемуся через узкие щели и окна с разбитыми стёклами. Проходит в заднюю комнату, где проёмы заколочены досками, и видит одинокую примятую постель и пустой стул с треснутой спинкой. 

　 　– Ты вернулся, Райдзю. – Дерек поворачивает голову вправо, замечая в углу комнаты высокого бледнокожего парня с растрёпанными волосами и лёгкой ухмылкой на лице. 

　 　– Я всегда возвращаюсь, Ногицунэ. – Они становятся друг против друга, внимательно рассматривая, и медленно шагают в сторону. Проходят целый круг, заглядывая друг другу в глаза, будто ведут немой разговор, и останавливаются лишь тогда, когда оказываются в первоначальных точках замкнутого пути. 

　 　– Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать мне? – парень по прозвищу Ногицуне, Стайлз, щурит глаза, ожидая от Дерека ответа. 

　 　– Разумеется. – Дерек делает несколько широких шагов вперёд, оказываясь вплотную к Стайлзу, чтобы выдохнуть ему в губы: – Я хочу тебя. 

　 　Стайлз обхватывает чужое лицо и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Жадно впивается и прикусывает чужие губы, а Дерек тихо рычит и стягивает свою куртку. Подталкивает Стайлза к кровати, не разрывая поцелуя, подрагивающими пальцами пытается расстегнуть ремень, но лишь царапает подушечки о непослушную пряжку. Опрокидывает Стайлза на кровать, целуя и раздевая. 

　 　– Я скучал, – шепчет Стайлз, отрываясь лишь для того, чтобы стянуть футболку. Дерек садится на его бёдра, гладит стройное крепкое тело и улыбается так, будто поймал лучшую дичь. 

　 　– Я тоже. Ты даже не представляешь как, – шепчет Дерек, покрывая бледную кожу поцелуями.

***

　 　Стайлз лежит на старой кровати, прижимаясь спиной к чужой груди, и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь поглаживаниями по руке. Дерек мягко целует вихрастый затылок и медленно ласкает пальцами живот, плечи и предплечья и, в конце концов, переплетает свои пальцы с чужими. 

　 　– Нам надо прекращать, – тихо говорит Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. Он слышит, как прямо за спиной сильнее прогибается кровать, жалобно скрипнув, и горячее дыхание опаляет шею. 

　 　–Ты говоришь так каждый раз, паникёр. Я не видел тебя две недели, так что просто заткнись и насладись моментом. – Дерек мягко улыбается и утягивает Стайлза в поцелуй, долгий и ленивый. 

　 　– Нет, стой! – тихо шипит Стайлз, отстраняясь и садясь на кровати. 

　 　– Стайлз, пре… 

　 　– Ты должен звать меня Ногицунэ. – Стайлз только собирается перелезть через чужие ноги, спрятанные под одеялом, но его сразу же валят обратно на кровать, а Дерек через мгновение нависает сверху и улыбается. 

　 　– Как скажешь, Но-ги-цу-нэ. – Дерек поджимает губы, старясь сдержать улыбку, но получается из ряда вон плохо. 

　 　– Перестань делать это, – Стайлз небрежно машет рукой в сторону счастливой физиономии, но никакого эффекта это не даёт. Поэтому Ногицунэ прикрывает глаза, стараясь успокоиться. – Ты знаешь, что это добром не закончится. Нужно всё это прекратить. 

　 　– Давай, – мурлычет Дерек, целуя Стайлза в подбородок. – Мне нравится, как мы прекращаем это уже два года. А сдался бы сразу, так было бы все три. 

　 　– Райдзю! – Стайлз прикрывает лицо руками, растирая кожу докрасна и стараясь собраться с мыслями под влюблённым взглядом самого идеального мужчины на свете. – Если кто-нибудь узнает о происходящем, то ты меня больше не увидишь. 

　 　– Не глупи, никто не узнает. – Дерек ещё раз целует Стайлза в подбородок, а потом опускается на него всем нагим телом, желая отвлечь на вещи поприятнее. 

　 　– Я твой куратор, Райдзю. Если кто-то узнает, что во время семилетнего задания под прикрытием ты вдруг решил трахаться со своим новым куратором, то меня точно вышвырнут из ФБР, пока ты будешь почивать на лаврах. Так нельзя. Может, когда мы станем напарниками, то тогда, лишь возможно, что-то и будет, но сейчас это… 

　 　– Выходи за меня. – Дерек улыбается, но взгляд серьёзный и голос ровный. Нет никаких сомнений в уверенности произнесённого. 

　 　– Пошёл ты к чёрту, волче, – успевает ответить Стайлз прежде, чем его утягивают в очередной поцелуй.

***

　 　Всё определённо должно быть не так. А они ждали этого полгода. 

　 　Сделка проходила идеально. Началось с того, что Кодзики приехал к заброшенной деревообрабатывающей фабрике, где их ждала экстремистская террористическая группировка, год назад устроившая теракт в посольстве Великобритании на территории США. Она бесследно исчезла, но через Кодзики ФБР вышло на неё, так что сейчас союз из десяти стран ловит двух зайцев одним выстрелом во время купли-продажи ядерного оружия. Лучшего повода для ареста и не сыщешь. 

　 　Идут переговоры о сумме, переходящие в спор, и в какой-то момент, несмотря на то что Кодзики предвидел это, из кузовов группировки выходят порядка двадцати человек с оружием наперевес. И теперь десять человек якудза против тридцати террористов напоминают классический боевик, но, к слову, Дерек может прямо сейчас без помех и запинки уложить пятерых, что уж говорить об остальных. 

　 　Всего секунда, и уже отовсюду выстрелы. Дерек отстреливается от людей группировки и пытается уклониться от летящих в него пуль. В крови столько адреналина, что он сразу даже не чувствует ранения в руку, продолжая спускать курок раз за разом. Не помнит, как меняет магазин, прячась за одну из машин. 

　 　В ушах гул подъезжающих автомобилей полиции и ФБР, выстрелы и звон пуль, врезающихся в металл, и крики. Люди в спецформе выбегают из чёрных тонированных машин, полицейские в бронежилетах надевают наручники на первых арестованных и зачитывают права, сопровождая преступников до транспорта. 

　 　Дерек выходит из укрытия, радуясь победе. Чёрт возьми, они сделали это! Две самые опасные группировки мирового уровня пойманы, это не просто победа, для такого события даже нет подходящего слова. Только вот вечно везти не может. 

　 　Дерек не видит, кто виновен в произошедшем. Просто в одно мгновение он стоит и смотрит на аресты, а уже в другое – лицо встречается с асфальтом, а перед глазами чужие ноги, быстро растущая лужа крови и приглушенные крики бегущих к нему агентов.

***

　　Темнота, назойливый писк и вонь лекарств. Дерек медленно приоткрывает глаза, сопротивляясь слепящему свету, и первое, что он видит, — лицо Стайлза в ногах, укрытых тонким одеялом. 

　　Хочется позвать, но горло сильно болит, да и кислородная маска в этом никак не помогает. Поэтому Дерек просто смотрит, стараясь сосредоточиться на Стайлзе: на бледной коже, усыпанной родинками, которые он так любит целовать, на трепещущих ресницах, на синяках под глазами, появившихся по его вине, на пухлых губах, от которых он без ума. 

　　Дерек смотрит и не может налюбоваться. Стайлз – это высокий бледнокожий человек с гнездом на голове и насыщенными карими глазами. Стайлз – человек, покоривший его неприступное сердце, любовь всей его никчёмной одинокой жизни. 

　　– Проснулся, сукин ты сын, – Стайлз несколько раз жмурится и приподнимается. Он кривится, потому что точно затекла шея и наверняка болит всё тело. И всё же Стайлз здесь, рядом, и подходит на онемевших ногах к нему лишь для того, чтобы мягко сжать руку. 

　　Дерек хочет улыбнуться, но рот будто свело, а губы такие сухие, что дёрнись, – и несчастной коже конец. 

　　– Пулевое в грудь. Ты чуть не подох на месте, Дерек, и дважды – в больнице. Как можно быть такой скотиной, Боже мой, – Стайлз крепче сжимает чужую руку и говорит твёрдо, несмотря на слёзы, медленно скатывающиеся по щекам. – Я тебя ненавижу, хмурый ты ублюдок. Как я вообще купился на твою щетину и мерзкую улыбочку. И ещё эта треклятая кожанка, Господи, какой же я кретин… 

　　Дерек дрожащей рукой дотягивается до маски, чтобы хоть немного сдвинуть её. Он медленно шевелит губами, но слов совсем не разобрать. Поэтому Стайлз склоняется ниже, утирая непрошеные слёзы, и вслушивается в едва различимый шёпот Дерека. 

　　– Выходи за меня, – хрипит Дерек разборчивее, теперь слабо улыбаясь иссохшими губами. 

　　– Ты такой придурок, волче. – Стайлз натягивает кислородную маску на место, мягко целует в лоб и отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть в светло-зелёные глаза. – Я согласен. 

　　У них впереди ещё так много времени на жизнь. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Райдзю – японский Бог молний, способный принимать вид животного, в основном волка.   
> 2\. Кодзики – книга о японских Богах.   
> 3\. Камбу-ацукай – главный советник босса якудза.   
> 4\. Дзока-но сансин – три Бога Созидания, одни из первых Богов в мифологии Японии.


End file.
